A noobs veiw of Runescape
by Megazero111
Summary: The Story of how a Noob lived learned and took over runescape not really A make fun of Runescape story --DISCONTINUED--
1. Prolouge

Disclamer: I do not own Runescape or anything related to Runescape...I do not own any of the characters unless i say so...

A Runescape Story

It all Begins on Tutorial Island...A new Journey begins a new champion is born...This is Runescape. The story of my nooby days on Runescape as a remember them...Looking back on those days...i laugh...and laugh...and laugh some more...But i also look back on those days and miss them...because Runescape is gettin lazy and not really making anything fun and interesting anymore...or maybe its just that i'm getting bored of it...or maybe its just because i don't really care for it anymore...bbuutt...Runescape HD (high def) has made it more interesting...only because the graphics are better...but its also fun to find bugs in the new Runescape...Like what happens when you wear the Lederhosen hat...Unless they have changed it already...as for what it is...i'll leave that to you guyes to find out...anyway...on with the story!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamar: I do NOT own runescape...or anything related to it for that matter...

Chapter 1 A New Noob is Born!

After spending an hour choosing my noob outfit I finaly asked myself...Whats the point? why give people the choice of what cloths to wear? Whats the point of the armour then? Well...i forgot about it after a while...So i talked to the first dude and he said somthin along the lines of "Welcome to Runescape. I see you've learned the most important thing, talking to others...blah blah blah..." Boring stuff that a noob would spend time reading...and re-reading...and re-re-reading...So when i was done talking to him he told me to click on the door with the arrow above it...which brings me to my next thought...If the game is supost to be like medevil times...i'm pretty sure they didn't tell you to click on the door with the arrow above it...i don't even think they knew what an arrow was other then a thing used to shot people when fired from a bow...So i made it past the tree killing and the fish fishing and the cooking of the fish that you have to do twice...why twice? isn't the game a big wast of your life already without having to do somthin on tutorial twice? Well after i got past the cooking and the mining i got to the combat part...And was told something like this "I don't care about who you are...Your just another noob who things he is ready to fight." So i go and Kill the dumb rat like i was told to do...and i get back and he is like "OMG you killed it you are so much better then i thought you were Zdude3.0 (my username) you should try and kill him now with this Bow and these 25 bronze arrows...Killed that rat and i left...Went up a lader and then i found...a bank...and in it was 25 GP!! With that you can buy nothing what so ever...make urself a couple (million) accounts and you'll have your self a mil in no time...Talk to the dude who tells you how to make money.."How to make money you can ether kill things, Make stuff or buy stuff and sell it for more then you bought it for." BORING...most boring dude there is...get to the church and meet brother...whatever his name is...i forget...and he goes on about prayers and what not...THEN when you think its all over...he has MORE to talk to you about...like you friends list...and your ignore list...wow...the two things i never used untill i was lv 20...Well i got past him...at long last...and went to the Wizard dude...and he told me how to use...you guessed it...MAGIC! So...he had a cage with some chikens in it...he gave you 5 air runes and 5 mind runes...you had 5 chances to do damage to it...(I hit a 1 on it...yaaaaaaaaaaay!!) and he told me "You've finished here...If you wish i will send you to the main land where you can begin your adventure..." then i got a Yes or No option...thinking that No would make me do it all over again i hit Yes i wanted to go to the main land after that...he talked to me some more! wow...he sure did like to talk...He said somthin like this "Once you get to the main land look for my friend he lives near lumbridge and has a staff...on the mini map look for a icon like this (a blue circle with a ? in the middle) do they even have minimaps back then? I doubt it...Well...i was getting bored so i didn't read anything he said after that...After i was teleported to lumbridge i walked around a bit...atempted to kill a few men...a women or two...and some goblins...needless to say...it didn't work...not at all...

i died alot...lost all my most of my stuff...but i didn't care...i was having to much fun just randomly dieing and killing...when i got 5 atk...i stoped and decided to find a bank...i found one ontop of lumbridge castle...and put my stuff there...then i set off to explore...

Ok thats all I'm ganna write about for now...Ima go watch some TV and then maybe check my email...then watch some more TV...and then check my email again...oh...and maybe after that i'll txt some of my friends...Oh and i will check in on the stats of this Stoy and my other one...so yeah...I'll Cotinue thing one prbly no matter how many reviews i get...so yeah...but reviews are nice...i'd like to get some feed back...it helps me figure out what i should put in my chapters and what i should leave out...because im to lazy to type it all...any way... till next time pplz! And there will be a next time...it just might take some time for that next time to come...Laterz!


End file.
